Make it Mine
"Make It Mine" is the villain song of Huxley, sung in the live-action Sesame Street movie The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Lyrics (Huxley) The issue at hand is the tissue at hand and I wish you would hand or I'll squish you at hand. The tissue at hand to the man who can prove he can be the most deserving he that's me me-me-me-me me me-me-me-me me me-me-me-me me-me-me-me-e-e-e-e. Thank you bug. Oh I love that! Oh Bug, give me that Lollipop. (Bug) Yum. Tasty. (Huxley) That's mine! Look at what I got, this lamp this yacht But what makes having fun is knowing you have not. Whoo! Come on Bug! Some may call it greed, It's not, It's need A need I love to feed, the need to have a lot. I give my all to all I seize, see? And all I give I give to me. Ha! I see it, take it, and I make it mine. My little stamper adds a pinch of perfection. On every middle is my little sign. I aim to make it mine! (Minions) He sees it, takes it, and he makes it "mine". (Huxley) I truly care. (Minions) His little stamper adds a pinch of perfection. (Huxley) I give and give. (Minions) On every middle is his little sign. He aches! (Huxley) I ache! (Minions) He shakes! (Huxley) I quake! (Huxley and Minions) To make it mine! (Huxley) Oh, my favorite Teddy Bear! Ah, my Yo-Yo! I love my Yo-Yo! Something old, something new something borrowed, something blue. Things that once belonged to you. Like this little plastic telephone. I love this highway traffic cone. Ooh! This wedding cake for Jill and Jake. This rake. This giant rubber snake. This Chippendale, DON'T LET IT BREAK! (Bug) It's true, love is a many-"splintered" thing. (Minions) He sees it, takes it, then he makes it "mine". (Bug) You better believe it! (Minions) Oh, what an honor to be in his collection. (Bug) It is such an honor. (Minions) It's like an offer that you can't define. (Bug) An offer you can't refuse. (Minions) He aches! (Huxley) I ache! (Minions) He shakes! (Huxley) I quake! (Huxley and Minions) To make it mine. (Huxley) You say you love your old Atari. (sniffs) I love it more. (Minions) He loves it more. (Huxley) You say you love your new Ferarri Mine! I love it more. (Minions) He loves it more. (Huxley) Look at me, I'm on safari. Things I want, my only quarry. I like what is yours far more than you. (Minions) Diddly, Diddly, Diddly-Doo. (Huxley) And if love means never having to say you're sorry... (Drops glass of milk) Well, I never do. (Minions) The lights! Someone turn on the lights! (Huxley) I see it, take it, then I make mine. I stamp a valentine, a sign of affection. Four little letters make a word so fine. I ache to make it I see it, take it, then I make it mine. (Minions) He sees it, takes it (Huxley) I give a stamp that says good-bye to neglection! I got an offer that you can't decline. When umbrellas disappear They're not lost. They're all here. With the keys you cannot find. Pens and Mittens left behind. Got 'em locked in a box with a million missing socks. An army guy, a glove. Here it is. Oh how I love to make it mine! HA HA! Category:Villains' songs Category:Music